Among non sense and tragedies
by MeLaNch0LYdreams
Summary: 104, Mostly Doumeki, the antagonist could be luck. After all who wants the April fool to fall? Second chapter out with updates coming quickly!
1. Awake?

Among non sense and tadgedies

Chapter 1

Awake?

The dawn is breaking

A light shining through

You're barely waking

And I'm tangled up in you

Yeah

'Anything new?' he eyed the which, she gave him a look answering his question with her eyes.

'No.' He entered none the less pulling up a chair and sitting on it backwards, setting his chin in his arms, watching the bandaged boy sleep peacefully, closing his eyes in tension, resisting the urge to shake sense into the boy below him.

His forehead creased as the events began to flood into his mind, he barely registered the blood he was covered in, nor did he care, He rubbed his temples, soaked in dry blood.

"Wake up soon." he muttered, the chair skidded back roughly as he stood up. Inpatient with his condition.

When I'm open, you're closed

Where I follow, you'll go

I worry I won't see your face

Light up again

--

"WAIT! MOM! DAD! I'LL GO WITH YOU!" the young boy cried, blue eyes flooded with tears as he ran after the bloody arms that consoled him.

"I'L GO WITH YOU!" He cried again running after them. His arm was yanked back and he turned to see Doumeki.

"I made it.' he smiled smugly. The young boy said nothing, mouth agape, eyes glazed as his face wet with sadness.

'good thing I look like Shizuka 's age." He had a firm grip on his arm he held on explaining.

"he was n't able to come into the dream. But if I did n't look like him, I would n't be able to stop you."

a wave of ripples spread over the boy's head.

Even the best fall down sometimes

Even the wrong words seem to rhyme

Out of the doubt that fills my mind

I somehow find

You and I collide

" good, it's calling you, You need to return now" They both looked up at the ripples,

'We'll meet again, in another dream.' he said at last, white smoke billowing.

I'm quiet you know

You make a first impression

I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the stars refuse to shine

Out of the back you fall in time

I somehow find

You and I collide

Don't stop here I've lost my place I'm close behind

Watanuki ' s eyes began to open, looking up at the canopy of butterflies.

"I..." he began, confusion bubbling in his head. Was that Doumeki?

Even the best fall down sometimes

Even the wrong words seem to rhyme

Out of the doubt that fills your mind

You finally find

You and I collide

You finally find

You and I collide

You finally find

You and I collide

A/N: ok, short and weird, but this happened in chapter 117, I'm sure XXXholic addicts have read this long time before. My version of watanuki when Himawari put him in a coma, Sorry kunogi lovers. Just can't forgive her for doing that grins with eye twitch the biatch...ANYWAYS! DONUTS! REVIEW NICELY! LONGER NEXT TIME!

is being a butt so I'll post it here


	2. consequence of a realization

Among non sense and tragedies

Chapter 2

consequence of a realization

_There'll be girls across the nation  
That will eat this up babe  
I know that it's your soul but could you bottle it up and  
Get down to the heart of it,  
No it's my heart you're shit out of your luck  
Don't make me tell you again my love love love love.  
Love love love love._

_Shizuka did not listen to music._

He didn't even dream of listening to something foreign, and English song, he understood the lyrics, he even imagined the song for a scenario, and couldn't bring himself to his horrible realization, the horrible irony.. He wasn't listening but as it was, he should bottle up whatever it was. This realization was painful, like all others. He narrowed his amber eyes in distaste. Because it would all come down on you, the grief, the pain, the _**consequence**_. He would be living that everyday of his life now.

I_ am aiming to be somebody this somebody trusts  
With her delicate soul  
I don't claim to know much except soon as you start  
To make room for the parts  
That aren't you it gets harder to bloom in a garden of  
Love love love love  
Love Love love love __  
_

He watched the fast pink lips open and close as he said each word. He could afford earshot. He heard a valid point being made that made him turn and glare, clutching the drink in his hand, crushing it slightly. The gesture went unnoticed, unfortunately the look did not.

"You mentioned my grandfather told you to bring along with you ,your balloon?"

he started considering his options, contemplating his grandfather's logic. What Watanuki said next made him silent.

"I think Haruka-san predicted that I will give Kohane-chan the balloon, that's why I gave it to her."

_  
Only thing I ever could need, only one good thing  
Worth trying to be and it's_

_Love  
Love  
Love  
Love  
I do it for Love  
Love  
Love  
Love  
_

He ignored it, and looked down at the drink, getting agitated slowly.

"Ah, I also gave her your share of lunch, that's why you need to buy your own today." He turned to glare at him for being so stupid. The fool he was, The spectacled teen pulled away taking it the other way.

_  
We can understand the sentiment you're saying to us  
Oh,  
But sensible sells so could you kindly shut up  
And get started  
At keeping your part of the bargain aw please  
Little darlin'  
You're killing me sweetly with love love love love  
Love love love love _

"Even if you make that face expression, the food's gone! It's gone!" he defending shaking his fist.

" ' Give the balloon to that girl ' did my grandfather actually tell you to do that? " he asked bluntly, patiently for an irrational answer.

"Eh? no. He told me to just bring the balloon today. He didn't say anything about giving it away to anybody."

He turned around fully to face him, across from him, on the other side of the sink. He looked into his eyes.

"That means he didn't say anything about giving it to anyone?"

"Ah yes that's right." he answered absently.

"Are you sure you'll be fine without it?" He has said warily,

" It's fine since I gave it to kohane-chan" Blue and gold eyes smiled only in thought of her.

_  
Only thing I ever could need only one good thing  
Worth trying to be_

_Love  
Love  
Love  
Love  
I do it for Love  
Love  
Love  
Love _

_**The fool.**_

"Wait for me today, after my extra-curricular are over." He said calmly, clenched.

"Ah?Why?" he asked not at all knowing. He just walked away, not even lifting his face for any expression. Feeling greedy to her the shouts after him, wanting to stand and listen, only to ignore it. He prayed.

If Hitsuzen was in his favor. He would have the bottle his insides up for the upcoming events.

_  
Started as a flicker meant to be a flame  
Skin has gotten thicker but it burns the same  
Still a baby in a cradle got to take my first fall  
Baby's getting next to nowhere with her back  
Against the wall.  
You meant to make me happy make me sad.  
Want to make it better better so bad.  
But save your resolutions for your never new year  
There is only one solution I can see here. _

'_ Gee why make that face?! Was it cause of lunch?!' a_ sauntering presence made him jerk back to see what it was.

" Ohayo Watanuki-kun!" Himawari said in all her glamor.

"H-hi..." he said nervously, now seeing glimpses, of Haruka, Yuuko, Kohane.

"Are you feeling well? You don't look well..."

'Did something happen when you were getting water?"

"No, nothing happened!" he leaned back on the window, returning her usual gleam of happiness.

"Your not faking right?"

"Nope!"

he walked up again with her, starting an easy conversation about kohane.

_Love you're all I ever could need only one good thing  
Worth trying to be and it's  
Love  
Love  
Love  
Love  
I do it for love, love, love, love  
Oh, only gonna get get what you give away,  
So give love, love  
Only gonna get get what you give away  
Love. _

"i gave her Doumeki' s lunch." he leaned once again, the bar near the windowsill, it had snapped when his elbow was outside. First the pane had fallen, and his body fell with it.

Blood littering the school grounds, spectacles broken with the injured body.

"I cannot take the price of feelings, that would be too much." she said to herself, looking at a similar situation with the time travelers.

"No matter how much I care." she smiled sadly.

"**WATANUKI!!"**

_A/n: _ Well if u listen to the radio, I use the song bottle it up! By sara bareilles. This series is not a drabble or series of oneshots, This is just explaining what happened before Watanuki got hurt. So keep on reading! I have approximately written 6 chapters so I will c ya soon!

**review.**

**Love.**

**Read!!**

_At keeping your part of the bargain aw please  
Little darlin'  
You're killing me sweetly with love love love love  
Love love love love +_

_!Yuki!_


	3. Come into my world with eyes wide open

Among non sense and tragedies 

Chapter 3

Come into my world with eyes wide open

_Am I loud and clear, or am I breaking up?  
Am I still your charm, or am I just bad luck?  
Are we getting closer, or are we just getting more lost? _

"you fell down." the familiar voice of the witch caught his drowsed attention. Recognizing the smoke she blew around the room. He knew not to complain.

"You fell down the second story of your school, with the shattered glass. Coincidently, Doumeki was there and saw it, he was going to call for an ambulance. But I called for him to bring you to my shop, to save time."

_I'll show you mine if you show me yours first  
Let's compare scars, I'll tell you whose is worse  
Let's unwrite these pages and replace them with our own words_

We live on front porches and swing life away,  
We get by just fine here on minimum wage  
If love is a labor I'll slave till the end,  
I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand 

"You were in a state of emergency. But, there was someone who went to stop you right? While you were in the dream of hell?" She continued.

_I've been here so long, I think that it's time to move  
The winter's so cold, summer's over too soon  
Let's pack our bags and settle down where palm trees grow_

I've got some friends, some that I hardly know  
But we've had some times, I wouldn't trade for the world  
We chase these days down with talks of the places that we will go

"So...Yuuko-san rescued me?" he asked shakily, unable to move, all bandaged up.

"Yes." giving her one word answer. Wearing an extravagant kimono as always.

He smiled ironically.

_We live on front porches and swing life away,  
We get by just fine here on minimum wage  
If love is a labor I'll slave till the end,  
I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand...until you hold my hand_

I'll show you mine if you show me yours first  
Let's compare scars, I'll tell you whose is worse  
Let's unwrite these pages and replace them with our own words 

"I guess...the price is really high?" he had said in convenience.

"I've already received it." she answered. He was in pure shock.

"Eh?"

"i received it from three people"

_We live on front porches and swing life away,  
We get by just fine here on minimum wage  
If love is a labor I'll slave till the end,  
I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand_

Swing life away x4 

_A/N: _ Sorry, since I want to make it last, this story is going to be up to 7 chapters at the most, and I may make a sequel. Cannon can be so rough these days, don't worry, the yaoi 'll come! This is the second part of chapter 1, and it will get better! Thanks for those who actually read!

_If love is a labor I'll slave till the end,  
I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand_

Swing life away +

_!Yuki!_


	4. When in love

Among non sense and tragedies

A/N; OK this better get good for some because I am BARELY living up to fan fiction standards, this one 'll be Ooc like others..no..not really. Just making it good if I can! Many, many time skips. I am not sure if this is supposed to be friendship or love that will never be, but implied 104ness!

Chapter 4

When with love...

weeks earlier..

_Who's there for you when you're cold and alone  
The teenagers, the teenagers  
We're playing our songs and you're dancing along  
You're feeling better, feeling better _

He chewed slowly, almost sullenly to his lunch. It was bought and lacked whatever it did in many ways...he fared better with the idiots cooking. And that he was, just thinking of him made him want the drive the fool into the wall. Although he was never going to admit it, and act normally. He'd be plain emotionless,carefree Doumeki if that would make him smarter.

_Here's the plan  
We want to heal the world  
To make it a better place  
For you and your friends, all together  
Might sound cheesy but, always remember: _

He didn't sit by Kunogi, he knew she would make an excuse anyways. He was going to go over and pay the price, he was tardy to archery and simply clenched the drink he was given. Unexpectedly she found him.

"Doumeki-kun..." she stood there, blank. He grunted, acknowledging he was listening.

"I want to split the price." His eyes inwardly bulged, tensed al over. He clearly wasn't expecting this.

_Who's there for you when you're cold and alone  
The teenagers, the teenagers  
We're playing our songs and you're dancing along  
You're feeling better, feeling better_

She didn't even care for the answer, she walked away.

"No matter what you say, I'm going."

In all his entirety, he wanted to pay full. But he wasn't that foolish. He was...not accepting it. It wasn't as bad as giving away half an eyesight, as far as he was concerned. Friends could go to those lengths.

Friends...

_So your heroe's coming on  
With a song to turn you on  
And you move your better side  
Making room for you and i  
__Looking like you never cried  
And if you leave a band  
'Cause you want to dance  
Or missing your friends  
'Cause you don't have any  
Well, we don't care  
Just buy our t-shirts and talk about us everywhere  
If you wanna _

_Dance, dance, dance, dance, dance, dance, dance ... _

There was silent shuffling, behind him. He hadn't noticed he was leaning on the bars of the school gate. He turned around and had seen the girl Watanuki often conversed with, who he shared his gift with, he gave away the balloon to.

Kohane.

_Who's there for you when you're cold and alone  
The teenagers, the teenagers  
We're playing our songs and you're dancing along  
You're feeling better, feeling better_

Who's there for you when you're cold and alone  
The teenagers, the teenagers  
We're playing our songs and you're dancing along  
You're feeling better, feeling better

Now that you're a fan  
Go write your name on your body  
Take your pen  
Write it down  
I LOVE THE TEENAGERS 

Almost surprised that she had a broken arm, wasn't that balloon doing any good? By the way she acted, it was like happiness wouldn't come anyways

"Is he here?" she sounded like she wasn't hoping for much.

"No, he won't be for awhile." he crossed his arms. She nodded, almost mechanically and she walked away. He waited until she was out of sight. He let out a sharp breathe. His eye blazed, he felt half his being being shake in unimaginable pain.

He used his strength to pull himself up above the school gate and made a run for it. He kept running he stood in front of the empty lot and willed himself, screwing his eyes shut, wishing to see the shop appear in front of him. He saw the arm reach out, and a figure waltzed out. He glared at the striding, smiling woman.

"Why Doumeki-kun what can I do for you?"

He pursed his lips, he was practically on his knees, he hurt his jaw keeping the grinding unnoticeable

" I _**need**_ to see him!" he grunted out, tone even. She had her arms crossed, not quite herself, or too serious.

"No, not really." she stated. His eyes widened in disbelief

" It's not a necessity. Nothing can be done."

"If you can't see my shop there is nothing I can do." she explained, and then walked back dissipating

He punched the ground, wound up and it seemed ages before he realized he could do nothing.

'Idiot owes me for all this...' he got up, still feeling what was in his right eye.

What was left of him inside.

_Who's there for you when you're cold and alone  
The teenagers, the teenagers  
We're playing our songs and you're dancing along  
You're feeling better, feeling better_

Dance, dance, dance, dance, dance, dance, dance ...

A:N I revised it enough because this was originally something out of the second chapter But Kohane was placed in chapter 4 and this story might take it's climax to what I _**originally **_planned.

Feeling better by The Teenagers. TIME SKIPS GALORE!! until the end. The sequel will be a little more original and ACTUALLY made by me! No clamp cannon gun!...until next time


	5. In over my head with a stupid wish

Among non sense and tragedies

A/N: Well this is kinda Ooc and maybe their won't be many time skips for now my friends!

Chapter 5

In over my head for a stupid wish

He walked by the familiar street on the way to the temple. He slowed and just continued once again seeing the empty lot.

" Doumeki-kun?" he heard a small voice behind him. He halted and turned slowly.

He saw Himawari half way dissipated, meeting his gaze.

'Oh. So she can make a wish?' he thought sarcastically as he bit back a scowl.

She smiled and began talking otherwise, truly happy by something. She must have paid the price.

"I couldn't pay the price full but I received his scars.." she said thoughtfully. She turned away from his composed awe.

" She saids you can pay the price...for blood loss." she smiled, knowing it would lessen his burden.

_I never knew  
I never knew that everything was falling through  
That everyone I knew was waiting on a cue  
To turn and run when all I needed was the truth  
But that's how it's got to be  
It's coming down to nothing more than apathy  
I'd rather run the other way than stay and see  
The smoke and who's still standing when it clears_

He narrowed his eyes and practically rammed himself into the dimension, Himawari stepped aside, as he too, started to disappear in mid air.

It felt like breaking wind and he landed on his knees in front of the shop

"No need to be so brute." she frowned at him. He looked up at her intensely at the witch. They were both silent.

"no need to pay just yet..but you can pay the price later, for visiting him later. Things have gotten better since she removed the scars..." she almost said to herself. He ignored her and continued on his way. Watanuki on the mind.__

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

He waited seeing the two reluctant girls unwrapping bandages from the pale skinned boy, no longer had he looked battered or bruised but it was necessary. He slumped behind the door,

'_damn it, why do you mean so much to me?_' he thought to himself. He wanted to re-arrange those words but it mattered not._  
_The two swayed to their place in the shop, half asleep to his guess. Serving the purpose of soulless girls._  
_

_Let's rearrange  
I wish you were a stranger I could disengage  
Just say that we agree and then never change  
Soften a bit until we all just get along  
But that's disregard  
Find another friend and you discard  
As you lose the argument in a cable car  
Hanging above as the canyon comes between_

_Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind_

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

He sat backwards on the chair, chin in his crossed arms, surveying the boy under the red canopy of butterflies that were meant to protect him. He saw him twitch horribly but stood his ground before brushing his bandages and it started to cease, only by a bit. He felt him tense but the nightmare must have been coming to a close. He withdrew his hand and clenched it,

"Tomorrow." she said knowingly. He turned around and got up silently if not sullenly from the chair, to leave.

"Thanks for the help Doumeki-kun, be prepared fro blood loss." she smiled and semi smirked. He nodded out the door and ran ran ran.

_And suddenly I become a part of your past  
I'm becoming the part that don't last  
I'm losing you and its effortless  
Without a sound we lose sight of the ground  
In the throw around  
Never thought that you wanted to bring it down  
I won't let it go down till we torch it ourselves_

_**He clashed into the empty temple and kept himself there**___

And everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

_  
__** ' I'm in over my head' he smiled wryly. He probably realized it. Even the best fall down sometimes...**_

_  
Everyone knows  
She's on your mind  
__Everyone knows I'm in over my head  
I'm in over my head  
_

_I'm over my...  
Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind  
_

A/N:  The exciting climax sahll come soon! I had to put the lyrics first this time because I had to go out, so I got stumped to write. If u r perceptive enough, you can tell that most songs go with the chapters, like this chapty, bottle it u, but I cood've saved swing life away fro this one neh?

_**+Everyone knows I'm in over my head  
I'm in over my head**_

_**over my head +**_

**Read.**

**Love.**

**Review.**

**+CHOW!+**


	6. Hold me down with your gravity

Among non sense and tragedies

Chapter six

Nothing holds me down on my way to you

_Something always brings me back to you.  
It never takes too long.  
No matter what I say or do, I still feel you here 'till the moment I'm gone. _

The air was thick with anxiety as he swiped the lawn of the temple quietly wearing a plain black and white hakama. It was almost equivalent to the pain he felt when giving away half his eye. This was smaller, but it was so stupid that it always _**always **_happened to him. He wouldn't ever get it through his head to be careful. Somebody always cared, and he couldn't even value that.

_You hold me without touch.  
You keep me without chains.  
I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love and not feel your rain. _

The air had gotten thicker when he heard the click of heels on the thick concrete. He turned slowly and saw the witch dressed elaborately and stood sullenly.

" It's time." she said finally, she turned around, back beckoning to follow her.

_Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity.  
Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be.  
But you're on to me and all over me. _

_  
_He looked down to avoid his surroundings, before he broke wind again and widened his eyes. He was in the center of a magic circle. She looked at him and nodded and he nodded back closing his eyes.

_  
You loved me 'cause I'm fragile.  
When I thought that I was strong.  
But you touch me for a little while and all my fragile strength is gone. _

The lights tore his skin and he bled rapidly, it went on for ours and he got weaker. He fought to keep himself upright until it was unbearable to stand . He dropped to his knees, and closed his eyes tensely. He thought of Watanuki, not of what he was doing for him. He blocked it out __

Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity.  
Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be.  
But you're on to me and all over me. 

_**I can't let you leave me be.**___

_I live here on my knees as I  
Try to make you see that you're  
Everything I think I need here on the ground.  
But you're neither friend nor foe though I  
Can't seem to let you go.  
The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me down  
You're keeping me down, yeah  
But you're onto me, onto me and all over_

_**I love you. **__He thought warmly, he landed with his back against a wall, his face twisted in pain, ignorant to others._

_Something always brings me back to you  
It never takes too long _

_B__**ecause it also hurt to know that he wouldn't love him back. **_

A/N: Gravity by Sara Bareilles! I went on a Sara marathon and I am SO gonna buy her album. It probably isn't that sad but quick. If u badly want a sequel with a happy ending: ** rate, review, love, and message me!**

_**Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity.  
Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be.  
But you're on to me and all over me. +**_

_**+!Yuki!+**_


End file.
